One's engaged, Two's married
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL JAVAJUNKIE Sequel to 'Gilmore Factor' because you asked for it. And because we need some good JAVA stories. You'll need to read Gilmore Factor before this.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought that posting this on the Gilmore Factor story would be wrong because that was a Fear Factor story, and the Fear Factor part had past; and seeing as how people wanted to know more, I thought I'd make a sequel.**

**Kylie! Hi (You've gotta have friends) didn't know what else to put.**

* * *

.o0 TuEsDaY NoOn, RoRy'S DoRm 0o.

"_Rory, honey, I thought I told you to answer every time Mommy calls… anyways. I need you to do something very, very important so pay attention… please stop typing for this. Ok? Ok, I need you to pack your bags, I'll explain later, put enough clothes to last a weekend, even though it's the middle of the week, but you get the idea… also add some fancy clothes there. Ok, after that's done I want you to go to the airport and pick up your ticket, don't worry it's already paid for just ask for it; it's under your name. Call my name as soon as you get your ticket. I'll explain everything… sort of. Love you and please be on time. Oh! Your plane leaves at six pm. Bye!" _Rory frowned at her cell phone but, nevertheless, did as Lorelai had said even though she had classes for the rest of the week.

.o0 TuEsDaY NoOn, An ApArTmEnT In NeW YoRk 0o.

"_Hey! What the hell? Do you change your number everyday?..." _Lorelai's voice invaded the apartment. _"…the number Luke gave me, sent me to like 3 different numbers before I got a hold of you! What if this was a bigger emergency! What if Luke needed a surgery! Like a brain transplant or something!..." _in the background Luke's voice said 'they don't do those'. _"Shut up you. Anyways, Jess we need a big favor from you. I know you're not to do favors but this is very important to Luke and I swear to God if you let him down I'll hunt you down and kill you… with my bare hands, or my nail sharpener I haven't decided yet… Anyway! Go pack enough clothes for two days, plus a dress shirt and dress pants… and if you have it, a tie. Go to the airport and ask for a ticket, it's under your name and all paid for so don't worry about it. The plane leaves at five pm, so if you could call me when you get to the airport I'd appreciate it; don't worry I'll tell you what this is about" _the machine cut Lorelai's voice and Jess stood there thinking about it, he could go; it didn't sound like and emergency though. He wondered what it was, and where the plane would take him. Jess checked his watch and figured that if he was going to go, he needed to leave now.

.o0 TuEsDaY AfTeRnOoN, AiRpOrT At VeGaS 0o.

"We're here" Lorelai whispered looking around the airport.

"Yep" Luke had their bags, the ones they had taken to New York because Lorelai told him to stick to the momentum and they could buy new clothes in Vegas.

"We're really doing this?" she asked trying to hide her eagerness.

"Yes" Luke told her seriously.

"No going back?" she was trying to give Luke an out, after all he had rushed into with Nicole and Lorelai didn't want them to end up like he and Nicole did.

"No going back" Luke assured her with a smile, Lorelai shrieked a little and kissed him. "Let's go get rooms" Lorelai nodded and followed him.

.o0 TuEsDaY A LiTtLe LaTeR, HoTeL RoOm In VeGaS 0o.

They had gotten three conjoining rooms, the middle one was theirs and the ones on the sides where Rory and Jess'. Lorelai had ran to the bed and jumped backwards on it.

"This is _so _comfortable!" Lorelai said sighing, Luke stood by the door smirking at her. "Come over here" Lorelai patted to her side. Luke began walking towards her when her cell rang. "Oh! I got that!" she got up and ran to her purse. "Hello?"

"Care to tell my why I have a ticket to Las Vegas in my hand?" Jess voice asked. "I don't mind a free trip; I just want to know why"

"So… you're at the airport?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes"

"Ok, hold on…" Lorelai covered the speaker part of the phone. "Do you want to tell Jess?" she asked Luke, he was lying on the bed looking at her.

"Nah, you tell him"

"Ok… Jess? Luke and I are eloping!" Lorelai shrieked.

"Is this one of your weird jokes that nobody gets?"

"No, we're in Vegas right now and as soon as you and Rory get here we'll elope; we needed two witnesses" Lorelai explained.

"You are serious" Jess said, he hadn't believed Lorelai, still didn't actually; Luke was not the kind of guy who just decided to go to Vegas and get married. "Are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" Lorelai frowned.

"Sorry, just checking. So… Vegas huh?"

"Yeah, are you gonna come?'' Lorelai asked thinking Jess would say 'no' because to him it might be stupid.

"Hey, it's a free trip to Vegas, of course I'll go"

"Thanks Jess! Call my cell when you get here and we'll go get you" Lorelai said happily.

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Yeah" Jess hung up, he was shaking his head while smiling. "Bout time" he mumbled before walking over to his gate.

"He's coming" Lorelai said dropping her cell phone on Luke's stomach.

"Hey!" Lorelai giggled and jumped on the bed next to him. "So… Jess is coming?" Luke asked with a sheepish look.

"Yes he is" Lorelai informed proudly.

"Good"

.o0 MiNuTeS LaTeR, HoTeL RoOm In VeGaS 0o.

Lorelai kept praising how Luke had saved her in all the stunts, and how grateful she was, and how now she assumed she could be 'Spiderman' well, not really, she said 'Tarantula-woman'. She was in the middle of her 'Tarantula-woman' costume explanation when her phone rang again.

"Hello…?"

"Vegas! What the hell are you doing in Vegas!" Rory shrieked into the phone, in a motherly 'you are grounded' voice.

"Do you want to keep yelling, or can I explain myself?"

"Can I yell after you explain?"

"If you want to"

"Ok then, explain" Rory said.

"Luke and I…"

"Luke's there too! What is he doing there with you? Wait don't answer that" Rory shuddered a little. "Why are you in Vegas, and why do you want me to join you two? I hope you didn't convince him to pull a Mrs. Robinson…"

"Rory!" Lorelai had a big grin in her face _how the hell did her mind take her there?_ Lorelai wondered. "Focus, and stop thinking about Mrs. Robinson"

"Ok, so no Mrs. Robinson, good" Rory resolved. "So, why are you in Vegas?"

"Luke and I are eloping"

"What? Really? Are you pregnant?" Rory was shocked, surprised, and confused.

"What? No! Why do you people keep asking that?" Lorelai said frustrated.

"How many people have asked you if you're pregnant?" Rory frowned, but Lorelai couldn't see it, of course.

"A few, but that's not the point. The point is that Luke and I are eloping in Vegas and we need you to come here and witness it" Lorelai said happily again.

"Of course I'll witness it, I wouldn't miss it"

"Good to know. Call Mommy when your plane lands, ok?"

"Yes, Mommy" Rory said in a fake little girl voice. "Bye, Mommy"

"Bye, freak" Lorelai giggled and hung up.

"Freak?" Luke looked at Lorelai.

"Yeah, she's a freak from time to time" Lorelai shrugged.

"So, she's coming?" Luke asked deciding to ignore Lorelai's comment.

"Yes she is" Lorelai smiled. "So… are you scared yet?"

"About what?" Luke frowned.

"In a matter of hours we'll be getting married"

"Oh, that"

"Yes, that"

"No, I'm not scared" Luke smirked.

"Really? Not in the teensiest bit?" Lorelai teased.

"Well… the fact that'll have to deal with you on a 24/7 basis is kind of freaky, especially since you'll bug me for coffee all day long. But I think it evens out with all the perks of being married to you" he added shyly.

"Aw you're being cute" she pinched his cheek.

"No I'm not" he blushed a little.

"And the perks of marrying you are far greater also, I mean I'll have my savior with me 24/7 in case the house drowns, or I get attacked by habanero peppers, or buried under tarantulas again"

"You don't need me for any of that stuff, you're 'Tarantula-woman' remember" Luke said and Lorelai's mouth dropped.

"You made a joke. The perks just keep on growing" she smiled and kissed him. After a little while she pulled back "That's also part of the perks"

.o0 TuEsDaY NigHt, ThE AiRpOrT 0o.

Jess was already there and now they were only waiting for Rory's plane to get there. Jess had asked them why they had decided to fly to Vegas now and get married, they didn't tell him anything because they were waiting for Rory so they could tell them together. Right now they were in a restaurant in the airport, they were eating normal food and 'no more peppers, ever' like Lorelai had told Luke; she freaked Jess out a little but told him they'd explain later.

A little later Lorelai's cell rang, it was Rory, and Lorelai told her where they were and to hurry up or she'd be dinner less. Rory got there twenty minute's later; she had to get her bags first.

"So, is this the bachelor and bachelorette party?" Rory asked walking up to their table.

"Huh, I hadn't thought about that" Lorelai said reminiscing. "I guess it is"

"So, no stripers?" Jess asked faking disappointment.

"Jess!" Luke said, Lorelai giggled.

"You guys can go if you want" Lorelai said with a smile.

"No thanks" Luke made a weird face.

"You sure? It's the last time you'll get to see…" Lorelai started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there" Rory said lifting her arms in defense. "Now…" she pulled out a chair and took a seat. "Care to explain what brought us here?"

"Oh I know, I know!" Jess lifted his hand like a little kid. "An airplane" Lorelai laughed and Rory shot him a glare.

"Very good Jesse, now go get yourself a cookie and let us grownups talk" Rory patted his head. "Mom?" Rory turned expectantly at Lorelai who was smiling.

Lorelai started telling the whole story from when she got the letter. When she got to the stunts neither Rory nor Jess believed her; not even when she explained them how Luke kicked ass in all of them. Jess said he'd only believe it when and if he saw the episode. Rory was a little easier and said that if they really said they were on Fear Factor, and won, then she believed them.

Now that everything was straightened out they all went to the hotel to get settled in and freshened up. They talked about it and thought it'd be better if they got married the next night, that way Lorelai and Luke could go and get some clothes instead of just getting married in they sport clothes.

Since the night was still early, they all went to a casino. They all played for a couple hours, while they were playing the drinks just kept coming. By the time they all left the casino they were more than a little tipsy. They got to the hotel an hour after leaving the casino.

.o0 WeDnEsDaY MoRnInG, HoTeL 0o.

Rory was in her room sleeping the morning away, just like Jess was but in his own room. Luke was starting to wake up, the bright light coming in from the windows only made his headache worse. Luke's painful groaning made Lorelai start to stir.

"Shh" Lorelai mumbled. "Headache"

"You too?"

"Vegas has very big alcohol glasses" Lorelai whined. "Where's the aspirin?"

"How the hell should I know?" Luke's voice came out muffled since his head was now under his pillow.

"You were awake before me"

"Only by five seconds"

"That's still before me" Lorelai said.

"Stop whining" Luke said annoyed.

"Shh" Lorelai repeated, the phone rang. "Gah! Make it stop"

"You're closer to the phone" Luke said and the phone kept ringing.

"Fine… hello?"

"Good morning Mrs. Danes, this is the wake up call so you won't miss the free breakfast, the chapel gives all their newly married couples and their wedding parties" a guy's voice said.

"What?" Lorelai was still a little asleep.

"You, your husband, and both your witnesses are due in half an hour for the complementary breakfast" he explained.

"What!" Lorelai's popped open when she finally heard, and understood, what the guy in the phone said.

"The chapel also wanted to remind you that the video will be ready today at three in the afternoon. Good morning" and then the line went dead.

"What video?" Lorelai asked but it was too late.

"Lorelai, who was that?"

**

* * *

Ok so what did you think? Did you like the sequel? Want me to keep going? Or was that enough of it?**


	2. Just wait till three, or do it over

**Kylie… feel better kid! And don't worry, everything is c0ol. weee)**

* * *

"Oh my God" Lorelai groaned.

"What's wrong?" Luke got rid of the pillow to look over at her.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" she covered her face with her hands.

"Lorelai…?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Lorelai asked peeking over at him with one eye through her fingers.

"I remember there was alcohol and…. A casino and… gambling and…"

"We got married" Lorelai told him.

"No we didn't get… we got married" it clicked in Luke's head.

"Yes! And I can't even remember my wedding!" Lorelai panicked. "Gah! And I have a major headache"

"Then stop screaming" Luke said annoyed.

"Don't take that tone with your wife mister" Lorelai said sternly but with a smile, Luke smirked.

"Good morning… wife"

"Hi" she smiled seductively and scooted closer to him. "We need to go get our complementary breakfast"

"We got a complementary breakfast?" Luke frowned playing with her hair.

"Yes, it's the chapel's way of celebrating our coming together last night"

"Huh, dirty" Luke whispered in her ear and Lorelai giggled.

"Go and take a quick shower while I go wake up out witnesses"

"Gee, we haven't even been married for twelve hours and you're already bossing me around" Luke teased.

"Get used to it, mister" Lorelai teased, Luke rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "Hey?"

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her from the bathroom door.

"It's not so bad, is it?"

"What? Your morning breath? Nah, it stinks a little but…" Luke teased.

"Hey!" Lorelai shrieked. "And… my breath doesn't smell or stink!" Luke chuckled. "I meant this… us… marriage"

"It's been good… so far" Luke added and closed the door to the bathroom fast because Lorelai threw a pillow at him.

.o0 A LiTtLe LaTeR, RoRy'S RoOm 0o.

"Rory…" Lorelai sing sang from Rory's doorway. "Rory…" Lorelai went inside and closed the door behind her. "Rory!" she jumped on the bed and slightly on Rory.

"Ah!" Rory got freaked and then grabbed her head, just like Lorelai did, because she was also a little hangover.

"Didn't I ever teach you not to yell when Mommy is hung-over?"

"Didn't I ever tell you not to scare the crap out of me first thing in the morning?" Rory mimicked Lorelai.

"You said 'crap'" Lorelai said giggling.

"Why are you up this early?" Rory frowned ignoring Lorelai's comment.

"Oh! Well, my husband woke me up" Lorelai stated.

"Dirty"

"That's all you have to say? I just told you my husband woke me up and all you say is 'dirty'?"

"What were you expecting?" Rory looked at Lorelai funny.

"I don't know some type of reaction to the words 'husband' and 'woke _me _up' put together!"

"Why?" Rory looked at Lorelai with a funny expression. "You two got married last night after the casino remember?" Rory stated.

"Wait, you remember?" Lorelai frowned.

"Of course… wait, you don't?"

"No and neither does Luke. How drunk were we?"

"Well… at least Luke could walk in a straight line" Rory offered.

"So we were wasted" Lorelai summed up.

"Pretty much. But what does it matter anyway? You two wanted to get married and now you are"

"Well yeah but… I wanted to remember my wedding" Lorelai sounded a little down.

"Don't worry, the video is gonna be ready at three, you can watch it and I bet everything will come back. Now get out of my room" Rory said with a straight face.

"Gee you're crabby"

"I'm sleepy" Rory corrected.

"No time for sleep when you're in Vegas, baby. Besides we need to go get our free breakfast" Lorelai smiled and pulled the covers off of Rory.

"What breakfast?"

"The one we get for getting married" Lorelai said proudly. "Now get up and take a shower, I need to go wake up your new cousin"

"Man does that sound weird" Rory made a face. "Oh God! I dated my cousin"

"You filthy girl" Lorelai teased and ran out of the room when Rory sprung from the bed.

When Lorelai was back in her room, before going to wake up Jess, she leaned against the closed door and sighed _this is not what I wanted _she took a deep breath and went to Jess room.

.o0 JeSs RoOm 0o.

"Morning, auntie" Jess teased when Lorelai walked into his room.

"So, you remember also?"

"Yeah, I was the witness, it was kinda my job"

"Right" Lorelai nodded little bit. "Are you like Luke and wake up early everyday?" she frowned.

"Tsk, yeah right. Luke came here and woke me up"

"Luke?" _I thought he was taking a shower _Lorelai thought.

"He said that it was better if he woke me up, otherwise you'd end up killing me and he really didn't want to visit you in jail for the rest of his life" Jess simply said.

"Yeah well, that's nice of him" Lorelai spat.

"Are you ok?" Jess frowned at her.

"Umm yeah, I just got married and I don't remember any of it! Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Aha. You do know that the video is gonna be ready at three and…"

"That'll refresh my memory. Yes I know" Lorelai finished annoyed.

"Gee you're crabby"

"I wanted to elope, I really did I swear…"

"Ohuh" Jess mumbled.

"… I just, I wanted to remember it" Lorelai finished quietly.

"You want a real wedding, huh?"

"No! No, no, no, I just want to remember it" Lorelai said in a small voice.

"We can do that"

"Huh?"

"We can go back to the chapel and redo it; I even bet they won't make a fuss about it since you two were pretty much off of it last night"

"Seriously?" Lorelai perked up a bit.

"Sure. Talk it over with Luke" Jess smirked.

"Thanks" Lorelai smiled for real this time.

"Don't you need to go get ready?" Jess lifted one eyebrow.

"Right! Oh shoot! Thanks Jess" Lorelai said and left his room, she ran into her room and bumped against a powder fresh Luke.

"Gee, where's the fire?" Luke asked a little annoyed, he was still hung-over.

"Let's do it again"

"What?"

"The wedding, let's do it again… tonight, or right now after breakfast! What do you say?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

**

* * *

I know it was a filler chapter but I like the whole updating every night. Sorry about the cliffy. Tell me what you think so far, it really helps with the updating. I'm working on Them Pills and hopefully it'll be updated tomorrow.**


	3. The groping wedding

**Kylie! I ran out of things to say….. weee)**

* * *

"_The wedding, let's do it again… tonight, or right now after breakfast! What do you say?" Lorelai asked eagerly_.

"What, why?" Luke frowned, Lorelai deflated a little.

"Because I want to remember my wedding"

"What's the difference if you remember or not?" Luke asked while he walked around the room getting ready.

"Because I don't want to go the rest of my life with people asking me what my wedding was like and me answering 'I don't know I was too drunk'"

"You do know that if we get married again you'll have to answer 'you want to hear the real story, or the nice one?' and that's just as bad as saying you were drunk"

"No it's not, it's different, I'll have the memory"

"Lorelai…" Luke said annoyed.

"Wait, you don't want to do it, huh?" Lorelai took a step back even though they were no where near each other.

"We're already married, why does it matter?"

"I want the memory, Luke" Lorelai said in a quiet voice, his chin dropped to his chest.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Luke mumbled. "Fine, after breakfast we can get married… again, but you're not allowed to drink until we're out of the chapel" he warned.

"Eek! Thank you, thank you, thank you" Lorelai ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"Stop screaming" Luke said pressing the bridge of his nose to ease his headache.

During breakfast Lorelai told Rory about their new plans, Rory went along with everything, she knew how Lorelai was and that this thing would annoy her forever and her and Luke would have problems because of it.

All through breakfast, once the talk was over, they all teased each other. Anyone who saw them would think they had been married for… well Jess' age plus over nine months. And by the way Rory and Jess bugged each other you'd think they were just some sibling rivalry.

After breakfast they all went back to their rooms to get a little less hung-over. About twenty minutes later all four of them met up in the lobby. They walked over to the chapel, Lorelai griping Luke's hand.

Once there Lorelai explained the situation and the chapel gave them this wedding for half of and threw in the video for free. Luke stood at the end of the small hallway, he was dressed in a fancy shirt and pants, Rory was standing next to him since Lorelai had convinced Jess into walking her down the isle, and after all he was the only one there who had experience doing that before. After Jess finished walking her down the isle he and Rory switched places since he was going to be Luke's witness and Rory was going to be Lorelai's.

Lorelai smiled at Luke when he reached down to grab his hand, he turned to look at her and smiled back before the guy started talking.

A few minutes had passed and the guy just kept on yapping about marriage _didn't they tell him that we're already married? _Lorelai wondered she turned to glance at Luke who had his serious face on; he was listening intently to the guy yap on and on, she smiled at Luke's face. He turned to look at her and smirked. Lorelai turned and saw that Rory was also paying attention, heck even Jess was paying attention _maybe I should pay attention also _Lorelai wondered. Before long the whole 'ceremony' was over, Luke had kissed her and now they were walking out of the chapel place.

The receptionist lady handed them their previous video and told them to come back by six for the new one. Luke grabbed the video and Lorelai looked at it wirily, she feared what was there. Luke thanked the lady and all four of them left. Lorelai gave Rory and Jess some money so they disappear for the rest of the day. Luke and Lorelai went back to the hotel room to watch their first wedding _man that weird, I've been married twice in less than twenty four hours and to the same man. _

_The video started and they could see the same place they had been a few minutes ago but now Lorelai was leaning against Jess at the end of the isle._

"_Shouldn't I walk down the isle?" Lorelai wondered loudly, it was pretty obvious she was drunk._

"_You can't even walk, Mom" Rory called from the end of the isle._

"_I can so, look" Lorelai stumbled a little before Jess caught her._

"Ok, I'm starting to like that you annoyed me until I agreed to redo the wedding" Luke mumbled looking at the wedding video.

"_Can we please start this thing? The sooner he's mine the better" Lorelai said. And the wedding began, Luke walked down the isle only stumbling two times._

_During the whole time the guy spoke Lorelai 'whispered' stuff to Luke and then she'd giggle and he'd chuckle, then Rory would shush them, it would be a few seconds before Lorelai whispered something again._

"Oh my God, I can't believe we did that" Lorelai said ashamed.

_By the time where Luke was supposed to kiss Lorelai, well… he did, but not only that. It began slow and cute but after a second Lorelai had pushed the kiss further, Luke wrapped his arms pulling her closer to him and she stuck her hands inside his back pockets._

"_Mom…?" Rory asked tentatively but they just ignored her, Lorelai's right hand wondered to the front of Luke's pants and the next thing on the video was a low moan coming from Luke._

"Geez!" Luke turned red.

"_Hey, hey, hey!" Jess stepped up and pulled those two apart._

"_Thanks" Rory told him._

"_Can you help Lorelai?" Jess motioned with his head and Rory got into action._

"_Congratulations!" the guys yelled as the four left the room._

"Oh my God" Lorelai whispered placing a hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe we did that" Luke's face was expressionless and he was still looking at the screen.

"Now I know why I had forgotten that" Lorelai mumbled.

"I can't believe we did that" Luke repeated.

"Now are you happy we did it again?"

"Very"

"We should get rid of this tape, burn it or something" Lorelai stated.

"Yeah… you groped me in front of your daughter!" Luke suddenly said.

"I was drunk! And so were you!" Lorelai defended. "You didn't even pull back, you just moaned" Lorelai said and after a little while she began giggling, Luke looked at her with a weird expression and then he chuckled also.

The rest of the day they spent it in their room finishing what Lorelai had started in her drunken state. They called Rory and Jess and told them they were all having dinner together. After dinner they went gambling a little more. The next day, and before leaving, Luke took Lorelai to a jewelry store to buy her, her rings.

.o0 FrIdAy MoRnInG, ThE DiNeR 0o.

Rory was back at Yale, Jess was back in New York, and the newly married couple was back in town, they were going to move all of Luke's stuff over to Lorelai's during the weekend. Right now Lorelai was there for breakfast.

"Luke?" Lorelai called towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Luke's head pop from the door.

"I'm leaving" Lorelai stated and stood there expectantly.

"O-kay, have a nice trip?"

"No... I'm _leaving" _Lorelai put more emphasis on the word.

"Wha…? Oh!" Luke said and walked over to the side of the counter Lorelai was at. "Silly me" Luke said sarcastically. Lorelai nodded and reached her hands up to pull his face towards her and met him for a soft kiss.

"Oh my… Lorelai that's the way to… my God! What's that in your finger?" Miss Patty said. Luke groaned and Lorelai smiled against his lips.

"This?" Lorelai asked pulling back and looking at her hand. "Oh, where did that come from?" Lorelai faked.

"Bye, Lorelai" Luke said and gave her one last kiss.

"Oh no, no, no" she grabbed his hand and kept him in place.

"When did this happen, honey?" Miss Patty saw the rings.

"A couple of days ago" Lorelai said with a smile, she turned to look at Luke who had his eyes cast down at his shoes.

"Wow, my, my, my, does Luke have good taste or what?" Miss Patty kept inspecting the ring. "Oh! But you're wearing two" Miss Patty frowned. "You're only supposed to wear one, honey"

"No, it should be two" Lorelai said with a smiled.

"Oh no, honey, you have it wrong. One ring means you're engaged and two means you're married" Patty explained.

"I know" Lorelai reassured Patty. "I really have to go" she told Luke and pecked him. "See you for dinner" she smiled at him.

"You're mean" Luke frowned at Lorelai when she walked over to the door.

"Love you too" Lorelai smiled.

"Wait but… Oh my God!" it finally clicked in Patty's head with that Lorelai left the dinner and Luke hid in the storage room.

_The End_

**

* * *

Even though it was the last chapter I'd like to read your comments, to know if you liked how I ended it, and the whole drunk video.**

**Also I'd be nice to know if you liked this small series.**

**THEM PILLS has been updated over at my LJ. Also I posted another story (one shot) here called… Luke's Bday.**


End file.
